Sword Art Online Reborn, A Heroes Tale
by CerberusHumanityFirst
Summary: A alternate version of sword art online but this time kirito is not the protagonist. This story includes elements from Unlimited Blade Works and Kuroko No Basket.
1. A Legend Is Born

Sword Art Online Reborn, A heroes tale

 **Any characters from this story that belong to a anime/manga are not mine and belong to their rightful owners only the OC and the story are mine. While this story includes elements from other animes/mangas it will not be the exact same as them. This story is based in the SAO world and will remain a SAO fanfic.**

Chapter 1

A legend is born

The door closes and a boy lays down putting his gear on, as he continues he closes his eyes.

"Link start!"

Forcing him into the virtual world, multiple screens pop up.

"Login information"

The boy enters the info in as the second screen pops up

"Enter username"

"Username huh, what about Sasaki Kojiro?"

He says as he enters in the last bit of information.

"Choose your weapon"

8 weapons appear on the screen.

"Which weapon should I use? There is a sword, rapier, dagger, bow, axe, spear, staff, and a very long katana that is marked with a star?"

"Premium weapon"

The katana has marked on it with the star.

"Katana it is"

"With a blade this long I wonder how much fighting I can do in close quarters..."

The blade itself was almost 6 feet long

"I will master this sword and beat this game."

As our hero said another mysterious screen appeared.

"Choose your secondary weapon, limited only to the first to login to SAO."

"Woah 2 weapons and not only that but I am also the first to login?!"

3 weapons appeared, a double bladed sword that had a blade on the front end of the sword and a blade on the back end.

The second and third weapon were a enhanced bow and dual wielding swords.

"I will use the double bladed sword, hopefully I don't cut myself with it."

The game finally started spawning him to the center of a strange town known as "The town of beginnings"

While he stares at the spawning of thousands a katana spawned on his back with the blade sheathed and hanging on his back as a notification and a screen popping up

"New item unlocked, Monohoshi Zao."

The notifcation was a message from the game master.

"Welcome to sword art online, the game with 100 floors, tens of thousands of quests, and hundreds of each weapon type; may you be blessed with the ability to not only succeed but also survive..."

"Time to log off now that I am set up."

As he opens the virtual menu the log out button is greyed out and has a "X" marked beside it.

"What the hell I can't log out?"

A hooded figure emerges into the sky and begins to speak.

"Welcome to sword art online, you may be wondering why the log out button is no longer working; allow me to enlighten you. Starting today you are trapped in SAO and will no longer be able to log out, additionally if you die in this world you will die in the real world."

As he said that hundreds of people can be heard screaming and crying but not Sasaki, our hero that craves the thrill of a challege.

"I won't give up."

Sasaki says causing nearby whiners to stop and admire his determination.

"This world is your new home and as your new home allow me to present a gift before my departure."

Everyone gets notified and opens their menu and clicks on the gift icon, a box appears virtually.

"Touch the box to receive your gift."

Many hesitant to open it but the first to open it is sasaki.

"Very well."

Sasaki touches the box causing it to disappear and pop up a screen.

"3 skill points awarded, use wisely."

The annoying hooded creep continues.

"Each one of you has been given a gift unique only to you, use it wisely and you may indeed survive the first floor; now you are free to continue your adventure in Aincrad."

The hooded figure slowly disappears while the sky returns back to its ordinary color. Before our hero may begin he hears thousands screaming.

"I don't want to die man!"

"I want my mommy!"

"I just want to play a childrens card game!"

"Somebody! My brother killed my whole family, it has nothing to do with this but i bring it up anyways I don't know why!"

Suddenly before Sasaki can leave someone grabs his shirt.

"Aren't you leaving too soon?"

A shorter but smirking kid appears.

"What if I am? That has nothing to do with you."

Sasaki responds but only to quickly be returned with

"I am kirito and I will be the one to beat this game just you watch."

Kirito says as he runs off.

"Interesting dude but no time to stand around doing nothing"

Our hero walks off into the distance with a slight smile.

 **Thank you for reading this story,** **I may make this story include all 100 floors of sao which the anime and manga never did so I might make 100 chapters or something that go through each floor. This story will not feature romance**.


	2. First Floor, a new encounter

Sword Art Online Reborn, A heroes tale

Any characters from this story that belong to a anime/manga are not mine and belong to their rightful owners only the OC and the story are mine. While this story includes elements from other animes/mangas it will not be the exact same as them. This story is based in the SAO world and will remain a SAO fanfic.

Chapter 2

First Floor, a new encounter

"arrgh.."

Sounds of monsters being slain can be heard throughout the valley.

"This sword is not bad but difficult to use."

He swings his sword left and right before positioning it in front of him laying out preparing to strike.

"A level 3 boar huh, time to die."

In seconds he reaches the boar.

"Haaaaaagh!"

With a single swing of his sword the boar is cut in half.

A screen pops up

"50 experiece and 100 col gained."

"Never thought farming would be so boring, let's head to Medai village."

Reading his map, he heads to the nearby village.

1 Hour later

"So this is Medai village, not exactly my kind of place but let's see if there are any quests here."

As he walks through town a NPC approaches him.

"Why young man could you help me find my ring?"

He turns around.

"A ring? Must be some sort of quest... I could use the col so why not?"

"Do you remember where you last had it?"

"I had it when I was walking in the woods to the west of the village."

"For a NPC they are capable of understanding questions, interesting."

He says to himself, as he accepts the quest he sees the reward is 125 exp and 3000 col.

"The experience is not so good but 3000 col will help."

Sasaki starts walking off heading towards the woods.

2 Hours later

"Hmm this forest is rather vast is this the right place?"

As he looks at the map a scream sounds off.

"Help!"

Sasaki drops the map and runs into the forest with his blade ready to kill.

"Judging by the sound It must be coming from the center of the forest."

"I better use those 3 skill points."

He pulls out the skill menu and quickly looks at the first skill costing 3 points.

"Tsubame Gaeshi is the first skill... I will have to use this."

As he continues running he clicks the skill and accepts the skill at the cost of 3 SP.

Our hero wastes no time and begins to get to the center of the forest, meanwhile..

"haaaaa.."

She breaths deeply before pulling out her dagger.

"I can't run anymore, I need to stand my ground."

She says as her body twitches

3 orcs approach the girl with their swords ready to strike.

"St-stay away!"

"haaaagh"

Out of nowhere a tall blue haired man appears.

"Hiken, Tsubame Gaeshi!"

With 1 swing of his sword 3 slashes are created all 3 going in opposite directions to prevent escape.

"Ough"

The first orc's body, is sliced in 3 pieces before disappearing.

The remaining 2 orcs charge Sasaki swinging their blunt swords at him but not fast enough.

"Hmph"

As Sasaki's blade clashes with the 2nd orc the third orc circles around and strikes from behind.

"How about this orcs?!"

Sasaki flips into the air and brings his sword down onto the 2nd orcs head piercing completely through him before ripping it out and slicing off the other orcs head.

"Amazing.."

The girl says as she witnesses the slaying of orcs.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, if it weren't for you I am not sure I could have fought all 3 orcs by myself.. Who are you?"

"I am Sasaki Kojiro, A aspiring master swordsman."

"I am Silica, thank you for saving me."

Sasaki reaches over to pull a shiny object from a orcs finger.

"So this is the ring, time to return to complete the quest. Would you join me on going to Medai Village? I think it would be safer for you to be with me until we are out of this forest.

"S-sure!"

The two walk off heading to Medai Village.

2 hours later

"Here we are, Medai Village."

"Excuse me sir, did you find my ring?"

The NPC approaches

"Here you go."

Screen pops up

"125 exp and 3000 col awarded!"

"Oh I leveled up, I am level 3 now."

"Level 3?! Those orcs were level 10 how did you kill them so easily?!"

"Level means nothing, skill is what matters in a fight. You could fight the highest level player and still win if you are more skilled."

"T-that makes sense."

"I must be going now, there is a place I must check out."

"Ok thank you for rescuing me again!"

The two part off but sasaki can't shake this feeling of unease.

As the go their separate ways the sky darkens..

 **This was a hard chapter to write, as a new person to writing fanfics figuring out how to describe the sounds and the fight was new for me. Hopefully yall enjoyed this chapter ^_^ I will continue to improve and write better see you next chapter!**


End file.
